U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,865 discloses a motor-driven saw which has an operating fluid tank. The operating fluid tank is arranged in a receptacle of the housing and projects beyond the receptacle by way of its filler neck. With such an arrangement of the fuel tank, the tank can be damaged in the event of an impact with the tank filler neck, for example when the motor-driven saw falls.
United States patent application publication 2001/0047993 A1 discloses a handheld blower apparatus, the fuel tank of which is mounted in the housing via damping elements in order to prevent the transmission of vibrations to the fuel tank. Mechanical protection of the fuel tank is also achieved via the damping elements. However, the damping elements are relatively large and as a result increase the overall size of the work apparatus.